


Pas l'un sans l'autre

by Dinadette



Category: La casa de papel (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Casa de Papel, Crimes & Criminals, Dream Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Behavior, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Money Heist, Police, Possible First Time With Woman, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: Raquel, l'inspectrice en charge du dossier Casa de Papel, se débat entre son amour pour le Professeur et ce qu'elle pense être sa haine pour Berlin. Spoilers pour les deux saisons.





	Pas l'un sans l'autre

Raquel avait détesté Berlin au premier regard. Pas seulement parce que c’était un criminel, mais parce que c’était le style d’homme qui ne respectait rien ni personne, et qui malgré tout arrivait à avoir une cote de popularité exemplaire avec les femmes – peut-être aussi avec certains hommes, s’était-elle dit. Elle n’aurait pas pu nier avoir ressenti une pointe de désir quand son regard s’était posé sur elle, mais il y avait quelque chose de froid et de vide en lui qui le rendait plus effrayant qu’autre chose pour quelqu’un d’expérimenté comme elle.

Ce fut seulement plus tard, oh bien plus tard, qu’elle avait compris pourquoi elle avait vraiment haï cet homme : elle avait ressenti instinctivement un signal d’alerte. Pas exactement de la jalousie, mais un sentiment qui lui disait que tant qu’il y aurait cette personne entre l’homme qu’elle aimait et elle, leur histoire était condamnée à échouer. Peut-être n’était-ce pas le cas, surtout qu’à ce moment-là elle ne connaissait Salva que comme Salva, et non comme le Professeur. Raquel était du genre rationnel normalement, alors comment aurait-elle pu savoir que Salva, lui aussi, était sensible au charisme et au beau visage d’un être aussi laid intérieurement ?

Rien dans le comportement de l’homme qu’elle désirait vraiment ne laissait penser qu’il aimait les garçons, encore moins les mauvais garçons. Il était doux, prévenant, et quand il l’embrassait et la touchait il ne semblait pas faire semblant, ni manquer d’expérience. Bien sûr, une bouche était une bouche, et de nos jours on pouvait apprendre bien des choses sur internet… Ce n’avait clairement pas été sa première fois, et si peut-être elle avait inconsciemment remarqué quelques hésitations, elle avait décidé de croire qu’il était ému, impressionné peut-être… D’ailleurs la deuxième fois il était déjà rodé, et il était préférable de voir un homme y aller à son rythme plutôt que de donner l’impression d’enchainer les conquêtes douteuses – comme elle l’imaginait Berlin le faire, et que son profil judiciaire confirmait.

Raquel, une nuit après le départ de Sergio, avait rêvé de Berlin sur elle, caressant son visage pendant qu’il la prenait. « Laisse-toi faire, la belle, ça sera mieux pour toi », murmura-t-il, repoussant une mèche brune de sa joue avant d’y placer ses lèvres, pressant de petits baisers de plus en plus proche... Elle frémit lorsqu’il trouva enfin sa bouche, et voulut le repousser mais céda à ses avances. L’inspectrice se réveilla en sursaut, vaguement nauséeuse et une chaleur familière palpitant entre ses cuisses. Non, ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait. Berlin était mort, elle avait sans doute trop étudié le dossier Ariadna, et elle ne désirait que l’homme qui l’avait trahie d’une façon bien plus abjecte que le voyou dont elle avait rêvé. Et qui l’avait abandonnée. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, qu’elle essuya rageusement, la sensation humide lui rappelant trop son rêve – non son cauchemar.

Raquel les détestait tous les deux, décida-t-elle, ils se valaient bien, et lorsqu’elle glissa sa main entre ses cuisses – juste pour s’aider à dormir – elle se demande si Sergio avait pensé à Berlin tard le soir lui aussi, ou même s’il lui avait donné sa bouche et plus, comme Ariadna, comme ce rêve atroce… Elle jouit honteusement avec l’image des deux hommes échangeant un baiser profond et passionné.

Honteusement encore, quand elle découvrit enfin le message codé laissé par Sergio, ou Salva, ou qui qu’il fut, sa première pensée fut qu’elle n’était peut-être que le second choix, le lot de consolation. Elle ne serait sans doute pas allé le rejoindre si Berlin était en vie, d’ailleurs le Professeur aurait-il donné cette clé à l’inspectrice s’il ne se doutait pas que l’autre homme ne voudrait pas sortir vivant de la maison de la monnaie et du timbre ? Elle soupira.

Une chambre d’hôtel à Palawan. Une femme et un homme. Ils s’embrassent, il veut la débarrasser de son haut. Elle voudrait oublier mais elle ne peut pas. Même mort, il est là, entre eux. Alors elle va  à l’affrontement.

« Je sais, pour Berlin », lui glisse-t-elle, entre deux baisers. Il va lui sortir le baratin habituel, alors elle mord sa lèvre inférieure déjà enflée. « Je veux dire, pour vous deux ».

Il ne dit rien, sa lèvre palpite. Elle l’embrasse doucement comme pour s’excuser.

« Tu m’en parleras si tu veux. Sinon non. Je veux juste que tu saches que je sais, et que… ». Elle ne trouve plus ses mots. Alors elle lui montre que l’idée ne lui pose pas vraiment de problème.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I live for reviews, good, bad, neutral, they always help! -


End file.
